Forgotten Dream
by copycattacypoc
Summary: Wakaba Sayori may just seem like Yuki's innocent friend, but she knows more than she lets on. What will she do as Yuki and Zero leave her out of the loop more and more often?


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights

I had originally written this as a post on the VK forum under the "write a scene" thread, but then I thought it was more like fanfiction than a scene from a manga. So here you have it:

* * *

Wakaba Sayori knew she had good intuition, good enough to be called "sixth sense". At four, she had spied a homeless man on the road while shopping with her parents. "That oji-san is going to die if it keeps walking near the road," she had said. Her young mind had not known the morbid weight behind those words. Sure enough, there had been a_screech_ and sickly splatter a few minutes afterward.

Her intuition hadn't done much for her, however, and Sayori had often been avoided as a "freak" or a "witch". It was only when she met Yuki and her partner Zero that she had found a place where she could laugh and talk freely. Her middle school days had been like a happy dream.

But as they entered high school, she started to sense the dream slowly rotting away. At first it was Yuki's increased involvement with the Night Class. They were a beautiful bunch, really, but Sayori had felt a small instinctive twinge of fear whenever she saw them. And Yuki and Zero _knew_ something about them. Still, she remained the cheerful, unknowing friend.

Then it was Zero. He had been feeling sick, bringing frowns of worry to Yuki's face, and then he suddenly recovered. Sayori began to feel the same fearful twinge when she met his eye. Zero had changed, definitely. She didn't know what was different, but he had become more dangerous, more like the Night Class. Sayori worried for Yuki's safety, yet she couldn't help but fall back into the role of the innocent friend when she saw Yuki and Zero laughing together.

One night, Sayori heard the soft click of the dormitory door letting Yuki into the room they shared. It was a common sound, considering Yuki was often held back in her father's office hours after dark. But when Sayori looked up, she knew the place Yuki had been that night was not the office of the chairman. "Your hair is longer," she murmured, as if hair was the only thing that had changed. Yuki had become one of _them_. The pain on Yuki's face felt like a barrier, preventing Sayori from asking her friend what was going on. The girl cried silently at her disappearing dream of happiness. The friends that had saved her from loneliness were now just pretending to include her, and she was pretending with them.

She saw Yuki's fangs exposed in the soft moonlight of their dorm window, and everything came into place. The Night Class, Zero's mysterious illness, the band-aids on Yuki's neck. Her friends had become vampires.

Another night, she heard the sound of foreign footsteps. Sayori saw Kaname of the Night Class at the door placing unconscious Yuki on her beds. Blood dripped from the mouth of her friend, a red stream tainting a pale cheek. Seeing that blood, something in Sayori told her she couldn't go on pretending any longer.

All the restraints she had put on herself snapped at once, like a dam holding back her tears. She sobbed loudly in front of Kaname. "Were you the one who turned her into a vampire?" she called out. Again and again, she punched her bed to get rid of her pent up anger and frustration. High school had turned her happy dream into a complicated nightmare.

Kaname stood at the doorway until she ran out of strength. And then, "Come." he told her. "Wakaba Sayori, now that you know our secret, you must follow me to the Chairman's office."

It was dark. But not an unfriendly darkness. Sayori realized it was just the back of her eyelids.

"Wake up Yori-chan!" came the voice of her roommate. Sayori opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the sunlight streaming through the window.

Then she frowned a little as she took a look at her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You've been crying."

"Just a little nightmare," Yuki replied.

Sayori thought about the darkness of her eyelids. "I also had a bad dream last night," she told her friend.

"But I've forgotten it now."

End.

* * *

Please R&R! This is the first time I've written anything outside of school in a LONG time, so be gentle on my mistakes! 


End file.
